


Coffee Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose, Kanaya, and Porrim start off a lazy Saturday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Drabble

****

You’re always the first of your roommates to wake up. You had to sign up for early classes, because you had an internship in the afternoon. Kanaya works in the evening and Porrim is here on a scholarship and care packages from her parents, so they have the luxury of sleeping later.

As usual, it takes you a good ten minutes to remember that today is Saturday. But you already opened your eyes, meaning there’s no way you’ll be falling asleep again anytime soon, meaning you’re better off just getting out of bed now.

That doesn’t mean you can’t take your sweet time about it though. Most mornings you have to rush to get ready, hop in the shower, find clothes that are suitable and also not dirty, beat the crowd to the dining hall for breakfast, inhale your food, rush to class for a good seat. Weekends allow you to switch on the coffee maker, grab a granola bar, skip the shower, and lounge around in your pajamas all morning.

So that’s exactly what you do. You make your way through the suite’s shared space (which functions as a kind of storage space for your bags and shoes, and leads to the bathroom) and into the second bedroom (which the three of you had converted into a living space with a couch, television, Keurig, and mini fridge; the suite was meant for four people, but your fourth roommate never showed and the three of you didn’t mind sharing a bedroom as long as one of you kept your clothes in the spare).

Within fifteen minutes, you had your breakfast devoured and a cup of coffee in your hands. You had settled right in the middle of the sofa with a sigh and simply enjoyed the silence. You realize that you don’t have any plans for the afternoon yet, so maybe you could get a little homework done. That way you can do this tomorrow morning too.

You smile to yourself, pleased with the idea of two lazy mornings in a row. Holding your coffee cup in your lap, you tilt your head back and close your eyes and consciously start to relax your muscles.

The moment is ruined somewhat by the sound of light footsteps and the creak of the door. You lift your head and open your eyes to the sight of a woman with messy hair and an oversized green sweater and no pants. If not for the tattoos and your location, you might have thought she was Meulin.

“Good morning, Porrim,” you say softly, brightly, but with a smirk. She usually carries herself with so much class and grace, but in the mornings she’s a wreck. It never fails to amuse you.

She mumbles a greeting and stifles a yawn on her way to the coffee maker. You watch her intently, since there’s really nothing better to do. She paws through the boxes of flavor cups for the Keurig, looking at the labels on each one and reading them carefully before setting them back down. You watch her go through about a dozen of these before she finds what she’s looking for (though you suspect you could have found it in a tenth of the time it took her).

She fumbles around a little until she simply has to wait on her coffee to be ready, and you go back to sipping on your own. For a few moments there’s no sound except your occasional swallow and the little machine in the corner.

Not even two seconds after Porrim’s coffee is ready, your other roommate decides to make an appearance. Unlike the two of you, she ran a comb through her hair after she got up so she doesn’t look like as much of a mess. You suspect that she’s been awake for a while, though you rarely see her just after she wakes up.

She smiles at you both and says “good morning.” You say it back, and Porrim sort of mumbles it through a yawn. She picks up her mug and steps out of Kanaya’s way before settling on the couch next to you. You watch her blow on it carefully, reluctantly slurp it, swallow and suck in a sharp breath to cool her tongue.

You hold in a laugh as she tries to relieve the pain. “Too hot?” you ask. She nods and makes a face. Kanaya actually does laugh as she picks her own coffee flavor. You’re both used to her eavesdropping by now. Honestly, all three of you are guilty of that habit.

The scalding coffee seems to have woken her up a bit, but only a bit. Porrim sighs and apparently decides to just wait on her coffee to cool instead of blowing on it. Her head hits the back of the couch, and then rolls to the side and onto your shoulder as her eyes fall closed. You switch your coffee cup to your left hand in order to drink it without disturbing her.

When Kanaya’s coffee finally finishes, she turns to look at you both and tries not to laugh again. Before she sits down, she pauses and you can tell she’s debating saying something. You stare at her expectantly until she does.

“Do you two want to watch something?” she asks, sipping on her coffee. You don’t care, and you don’t think Porrim does either, but you sense that she does. You nod and ask what she had in mind.

For an answer, she turns to the bookshelf holding your DVD collection and gestures toward the Friends shelf – the three of you invested in all ten seasons, but you haven’t watched any in a while. Your interest is piqued, so you smile and nod. Porrim lifts her head and straightens up.

“Oh, can we watch season five? It’s my favorite,” she says, finally starting to sound like her usual self. She sips her coffee once more, testing it even more carefully this time, as Kanaya pulls down the box in question.

After a moment of thought, as Kanaya turns on the television and the DVD player, you decide it’s on you to pick an episode. “Can we start with The One Where Phoebe Hates PBS?”

Porrim makes a noise, swallows her coffee, and nods enthusiastically. “Yes, good choice.” Kanaya turns to look at you both questioningly.

“The one with the lamp,” you clarify, and she lets out a soft noise of understanding. As soon as the disc is in the player, she picks up the remote and finally joins you on the couch.

Before either of these Maryam girls can decide to use your shoulders as pillows again, you down the last of your coffee and set the cup on the floor, and move your arms to the back of the couch so they won’t be pinned down. As you half-expected, Porrim took the opportunity to put her head back on your shoulder. What surprised you was Kanaya taking her place not on your other shoulder, but in your lap.

It made you smile though. One of your arms came to rest around Porrim’s shoulders, and your other hand fell on Kanaya’s waist. Even though you were now the only one without coffee, you decided you could stand to do this more often.


End file.
